One for All
by Cathrine-McCord
Summary: Shizaya - Shizuo and Izaya find themselfs struggling with each other, even after their fight has ended ...


One for all

Drip.

Drop.

Drip, and I feel the water flowing down my spine, tickling my sore skin and easing my strained muscles.

Drop, and a drip of my blood mixes up with the water in the drain.

It's the blood from a scratch I got while running from you, nothing serious, its fine, but still it makes me smile. It makes me smile as I think back twenty minutes a go when you were still chasing me through the whole city. Screaming and throwing things after me.

Like always, when we see each other.

My smile only widens.

What would you say if you knew that the reason I hound Ikebukuro lately is you?

No, what would you do?

Would you get angry?

A laugh shatters the silence. It's my own.

Of course you would!

How interesting.

I turn off the water the same moment as a impatient knocking breaks through my fainting giggling.

How annoying.

Stepping out of the shower, grabbing my towel I already know that it has to be Shinra. Shinra looking for some interesting medical cases under the cover of being concerned about me.

I really don't want to open him today.

The knocking gets louder and my eyes run over my chess pieces.

Slowly I stroll over, picking them up one by one, putting them back one by one.

The knocking becomes more harsh.

Again my hands run over the pieces stopping at the only card that's lying around here. I pick it up.

What to do with-

"IZAYAAAA-KUUUUUUN!"

Silently the card sails down from my hand.

-the blond haired king.

How ironic.

Grinning I slide my knife into the waistband of my towel.

Opening the door seems like a pretty tempting idea now.

"Shizu-chan~"

My broad grin bounces off of your grimacing face.

Your hair is wary, your clothes long torn and your sweat has drawn a salty trace down your skin. Our little race is clearly visible.

Yea, that's the way I know you.

Totally out of breath because of me.

Like always, when we see each other.

"Izaya-kuuuun ..."

Clenching your teeth you spit my name out.

"Yeeeees, Shizu-chan?~"

I take a step back and indicate a bow.

"Wanna come in? Shizuuuuu-chan?~"

How I can play with death so lightly?

'Couse you would never ever-

"Yea ..."

That's all you say as you walk past me.

And it takes a moment until I get what just happened.

It takes a moment for my smile to build up again.

'Couse as always when we see each other you surprise me.

How annoying.

"What is it, your shower broken, Shizu-chan?"

I slam the door shut and stroll over to where you are standing. Lightly I'm tapping my feet on the ground, ready to jump back every second.

Every second you should have hit me for my comment.

But the hit doesn't come.

The only thing that hits is the silence that fills the room. Hands in pocket you stand in the middle of my office looking around with a frown on your face but your eyes like a kid's.

Ah, that's right, now I remember. You've never been here before.

Whole Ikebukuro has been here, but not you.

Are you impressed by what you see?

I would be, my office IS pretty impressive.

But you are just shaking your head in disbelieve, disguise?

I'm getting bored.

What are you here for?

Not to beat me up apparently, you would have thrown my furniture after me already.

Or would you have?

Maybe you are just waiting for the right moment, to catch me off-guard?

I sigh.

It doesn't change anything at the fact that I'm board.

But since I have a funny toy here I'm going to change that now.

Walking tiptoe around you I'm slowly getting closer without you noticing. You still seem too caught up in the atmosphere of my place.

Are you searching for the right tool to murder me?

I'm going to turn things around now.

With a quick movement a hurl myself at you pinning you down on the couch in no time. Playfully I slide my legs over your hips taking my place on top.

Your face shows that you don't even get what I have done yet.

That I pined you down completely.

You are just taken by surprise.

"That's waaaaay more interesting than staring at my furniture, don't you think Shizu-chan?~"

As you sit up I lean towards you.

"Izaya-kuuuun ..."

You clench your fists.

"... get … OFF … of … me ..."

"Ah, nana, you don't really want that, do you?"

Without the power of my own mind my legs are sliding down a bit, rubbing against yours. What a funny reaction.

"Let's play for a bit!~"

"Play?"

"Yeees, play, like ..."

My hand has long reached your chest as I start the sentence.

Did you really not notice, or did you just pretend to?

I'm running my fingers down your body, shoving your torn shirt aside.

You give me my head, while your eyes follow every of my movements.

How interesting.

I continue taking off your jacket.

Still you don't move, staying under me in a perfect calm.

The grin that lies on my face naturally gets wider.

I got it. It's a game.

How far can I go?

When will the dog bite?

Your jacket hits the ground. And I'm going to make your shirt follow.

At least what's left of it. Seems like I torn it pretty bad in our little hunt.

I shove the collar over your shoulders and the rest falls of on its own. Practically.

Your breath is calm and steady, so is your body.

Would be nice to know why you are staying so calm.

Do I intimidate you? I don't think so.

Are you shocked? Simply too tired to do something?

Are you curious?

How far?

As I run my fingers over your hot skin, as I start to trace every scar I gave you, you take a deep breath pressing your chest against my fingertips.

Are you exited?

Are you annoyed?

How much time have I left?

My hands race up to your neck, over your cheeks, pressing my fingertips against your cheekbones until I reach your hair.

While I lean closer I notice that your glasses are missing.

You must have lost them before. Better for me.

Its easier to touch your lips with mine.

"Izaya-kun ..."

You stop me not even an inch before I reach my goal.

Your voice sounds hoarse but steady.

I freeze in my movements.

"Shizu-chan?~"

"I'm ..."

You look away.

And I decide to just steal this kiss from you. It's just too thrilling when it's forbidden.

My lips press against yours.

Soft and warm I take you by surprise.

And the only thing you are able to do is to open your mouth a little bit as I press against your lips with my tongue. You taste like an ashtray. Yummy.

Slowly you seem to realize what is happening and I can feel your heartbeat kick in as I run my fingers down your chest again.

It's funny, our kiss seems to be like everything we are doing, it's a fight.

All of the things we are doing here are a part of the fight.

All of-

A hand presses against my chest, pressing me back.

It's yours. Of course.

"I'm ..."

Out of breath you lean back.

I'm not better off.

"Don't worry, Shizu-chan, you are not going to get pregnant now!~"

"...GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The next thing I realize are your shoulders blocking out the light above me.

You knocked me over, taking your place on top.

Hm, feels intimidating.

Very interesting.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Your voice sounds grim, annoyed with a hint of true anger in it.

But I can see your eyes too.

They look startled.

How do my eyes look, amused?

"I'm just being curious … Shizu-chan~"

"You … ?"

You clench your teeth again, this time clearly angry. And a bit lost.

I laugh in amusement.

And you get even more annoyed.

"You are just ...-"

Clearly searching for words you let your fist speak for you punching a hole into my couch right next to my head.

Yes, I annoyed you again.

Totally lost of words you get up as fast as you can not even caring to get your torn shirt. You just stumble towards the door.

Why are you suppressing your anger so much?

Why don't you just throw one of my chairs at me?  
Are you that puzzled?

As you reach the door you stop, hesitating for a moment.

"I ..."

Again searching for words.  
You are really pathetic at this.

I just stay at my couch watching you take a deep breath.

"I have no clue why I came here today ..."

You look back at me as you are finally stepping out in the hallway.

"... but I'm going to kill you for sure one day!"

I start laughing as you slam the door shut.

How I love humans.

I love, love, love them so much!

But I guess, now I know that It can be tiring loving all of them the whole time.

Sometimes I just have to concentrate on a single one.

Hope you enjoyed it! =)

I don't own Durarara!


End file.
